


Schizo parmi les loups

by AnjuKuran



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Inspired by SKAM, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Romance, Schizophrenia, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Smart Lydia Martin, Stiles Stilinski Has ADHD, Werewolves
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjuKuran/pseuds/AnjuKuran
Summary: Adaline est une adolescente diagnostiquée schizophrène suite à une décompensation qu'elle a eu deux ans plus tôt. Sortant à peine de l’hôpital psychiatrique où elle a été internée, son retour à Beacon Hills School ne va plus tarder.Mais qui aurait cru que la frontière entre folie et réalité soit une fois de plus perturbée par le surnaturel ?Format inspiré de Skam : Les épisodes seront court mais fréquents
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski & Original Character(s), Stiles Stilinski/Original Character(s), Stiles Stilinski/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Mardi 00:42

**Author's Note:**

> L'univers de Teen Wolf ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.  
> J'essaye au maximum de ne pas caricaturer la schizophrénie (utilisant mes cours de psycho pour cela) mais j'ai énormément de lacunes sur cette maladie. Donc je m'excuse d'avance pour les moments où je ne serais pas conforme à la réalité ou bien que je choisirai de transformer un peu par soucis de scénario.  
> Si vous avez des questions sur des éléments que j'écris dessus, n'hésitez surtout pas à demander et j'essayerai au mieux de vous répondre !
> 
> Pour les chapitres, ils seront assez court! Je reprends le format de Skam où je vais tenter de poster parfois plusieurs fois par jours (j'ai déjà pris un peu d'avance) aux horaires correspondants.

Introduction : Mardi - 00:42

« -Hey… tu dors ? »

Deux filles étaient chacune allongées dans leurs lits. Celle qui venait de parler, le teint blafard renforcé par la lueur de la lune, avait le regard rivé sur la blonde de l’autre côté de la pièce. Cette dernière ouvra les yeux et regarda sa camarade de chambre.

La première fille continua.

« -Tu vas faire quoi samedi quand tu vas sortir ? »

La blonde se redressa, callant son dos contre le mur avant de lui répondre.

« -Aucune idée… ça fait tellement longtemps que j’attends ça. Mais maintenant que c’est là… J'en sais foutrement rien. »

Son interlocuteur ricana en entendant sa réponse.

« -Tu penseras à moi quand tu seras dehors ? »

La blonde esquissa un sourire.

« -Non. Pas une seule seconde. Je vais vivre le mieux possible et ne jamais remettre les pieds ici. »

Le rire de sa voisine s’accentua.

« -T’as intérêt, blondinette ! je veux plus jamais avoir à te supporter à nouveau. »

Adaline se laissa retomber sur son oreiller. Cet endroit avait été beaucoup de choses ces deux dernières années. Des moments d’angoisse, de peur, de solitude. Mais ça avait aussi été des moments d’amitiés, de découverte et de joie. Mais le mot "maison" lui laissait un goût amère dans la bouche. Non, sa vraie maison l'attendait, sa famille aussi. Elle l'espérait.

Mais peut-être que Charlie allait un peu lui manquer tout de même. Pas qu'elle ne le lui avouerait pour autant.

Mais ce n’était pas important. Ce qui comptait, c’était sa sortie. Samedi. Samedi, elle serait enfin libre.

Ces yeux se fermèrent et elle s'endormit avec un seul mot en tête : Samedi.


	2. Samedi - 9:37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adaline est enfin libre de quitter Eichen House

_Tu peux sortir_

Oui, enfin. Adaline prit une grande respiration, ferma pendant un quart de seconde ses yeux puis se permit de souffler doucement. Elle tenait d’un côté son sac avec tous ses objets personnels qu’elle n’avait pas vus depuis deux ans et de l’autre, son téléphone. L’allumer lui semblait si irréel. Une dame s’approcha d’elle, la scrutant avec attention.

_Elle veut t’empêcher de partir_

Adaline lui fit un petit sourire de politesse. Prenant un temps, elle regarda les habits de la dame. Un uniforme médical. Une infirmière. Elle regarda ce que faisait la femme. Elle se rapprochait d’elle, puis quand elle fut à une certaine proximité, lui indiqua le chemin pour sortir. Non. Elle ne voulait pas l’empêcher de sortir mais elle devait avoir eu l’information que sa famille était là. Les épaules de la jeune fille se décontractèrent légèrement. Tout allait bien, elle allait y arriver.

Plaçant son sac sur son épaule, elle se dirigea vers la sortie, ne prenant même pas le temps de jeter un regard vers le bâtiment qu’elle laissait derrière elle. Une nouvelle page de sa vie se tournait. Et elle avait intérêt à faire attention pour ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dedans !

Sans trop presser le pas, elle dépassa la grille. Sans prêter attention aux personnes le refermant, elle fixa les personnes qui l’attendaient. Ses parents. Tous deux n’avaient pas changé pour un sou. Mais elle, si. Elle les détailla avant de faire plus attention à leur visage. Ils étaient anxieux.

_Ils ont peur de toi_

Sa mère, fit un pas vers elle, hésitante. Est-ce qu’elle ne savait pas comment se comporter ? Adaline remit un sourire de politesse sur ses lèvres. Elle avait beaucoup pratiqué devant son miroir.

« -Maman »

La femme sembla avoir un déclic en entendant son nom, comme si elle réalisait que c’était bien sa fille devant elle et non pas une étrangère.

« -Ady, mon bébé… tu as grandi »

Entendre la voix de sa mère réveilla une sensation de chaleur dans la poitrine de la jeune fille. Sa mère lui avait manqué. Elle hocha la tête doucement. Son père, lui, était encore en rentrait, regardant la scène avec douceur.

« -Donne moi ton sac, on va y aller ! Cody a tellement hâte de te revoir… Tu nous as à tous énormément manqué… »

Cody était son petit frère. Elle ne savait pas vraiment s’il était au courant de ce qu’il s’était passé, s’il avait compris ce qui était arrivé. Un sentiment d’appréhension réapparut mais elle prit lentement une respiration pour la calmer.

Automatiquement, elle lui tendit son sac et suivit sa mère pour rentrer dans la voiture. Si son absence de réponse avait créé un malaise, elle ignora cette pensée. Tout c’était bien passé, elle allait y arriver.


	3. Samedi - 10h14

« -Et voilà ta chambre ! » Adaline suivit Cody pour rentrer dans la petite pièce tapissée de bleu. C’était la même qu’avant. Pas seulement la chambre mais aussi tout de qui était dedans. Chaque chose était au même endroit que la dernière fois qu’elle y avait été. Comme si rien ne s’était passé. C’était étrange et rassurant à la fois.

« -Maman a tout nettoyer hier pour être sûr que tout serait impec’ quand tu arriverais ! » Elle sentit un sourire amusé s'installer sur ses lèvres. La spontanéité de son petit frère était une petite bouffée d’air après l’attitude prudente que ses parents avait eu toute la matinée. Mais elle les comprenait. Quelque part, c’était même rassurant de les voir agir ainsi, qu'ils avaient conscience qu’elle avait changé.

Elle s’avança doucement vers son bureau où se trouvaient, un peu au-dessus, des images d’anciens amis à elle. La tête de Cody se pencha au dessus de son épaule pour fixer aussi les images.

« -Ton amie, Lydia… Elle sort avec Jackson maintenant, leur couple est hyper populaire au bahut... Je vois pas trop pourquoi. Et Danny, il a fait son coming-out ! Tout le monde était vraiment surpris au départ… mais maintenant, bah… c’est normal quoi… »

Oh. Beaucoup de choses devaient s’être passé en deux ans. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment allaient réagir ses anciens amis en la revoyant. Est-ce qu’ils allaient redevenir amis ? Est-ce qu’elle était même capable d'avoir amis ?

_Est-ce qu’ils vont accepter la folle que tu es ?_

**Tais-toi**. Non. Ce n’était pas comme ça qu’il faillait faire.

Adaline prit une respiration lentement, détendit ses muscles. Une fois qu'elle se sentit plus d'étendue, la jeune fille se tourna vers son petit frère qui se balançait sur un pied, inconfortable par l’absence de réponse de sa sœur.

« -Cody ? » Surpris, il leva la tête pour croiser ses yeux.

« -Merci » Un grand sourire se peigna sur les lèvres du garçon tandis qu’il hocha la tête.

« -Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Maman a dit qu’il ne fallait pas trop que je t’embête et que tu avais besoin d’un environnement calme mais… Si besoin, je suis juste à côté ! »

Et il parti, non sans avoir cherché dans ses yeux qu’elle avait bien reçu ce qu’il venait de dire. Une fois que la porte fu fermée, elle sentit la crispation de son corps se détendre. Le trajet dans la voiture s’était bien passé mais une fois arrivée, tout s’était passé rapidement. L’énergie de Cody l’avait légèrement déstabilisée mais les retrouvailles s’étaient globalement bien passées.

Comme autrefois, ils s’étaient tous rassemblés autour d’une tasse de thé dans le salon avant que Cody ne lui propose un tour de toute la maison. Elle n’était pas si différente qu’il y a deux ans mais l’opportunité de passer un petit moment avec son frère l’avait motivé à accepter l’offre.

Posant son sac sur son lit, elle se redirigea vers son petit bureau et ouvrit les tiroirs. Tout était à sa place. Mais la seule différence notable dans la chambre était dans son placard, presque aucun vêtements n'étaient présent.

Soudainement, quelqu'un toqua à la porte de sa chambre. Le temps de tourner la tête vers la porte, la tête de sa mère apparu dans l'entrebâillement.

« -Je m’étais dit que tes vieilles fringues ne t’iraient plus. Est-ce que tu veux qu’on aille faire du shopping pour en acheter de nouvelles ? »

Adaline hocha la tête avec un léger sourire. Avant tout ça, elle adorait le shopping.


	4. Dimanche 00:07

_Tic tac tic tac tic tac tic tac_

Tais-toi !

_Tic tac tic tac tic tac tic tac_

Adaline mit ses mains sur ses oreilles, une vague tentative pour stopper le bruit incessant. Mais c'était inutile, l'écho continuait sans s'arrêter.

_Tic tac tic tac tic tac tic tac_

Elle ferma les yeux, se recroquevillant en boule sur elle-même, une bouffée d’angoisse grandissante la prenant. Les secondes semblaient être des minutes, avec pour seule obsession dans sa tête : que tout s’arrête et qu’elle retourne dormir.

_Tic tac tic tac tic tac tic tac_

Se rendant compte que c’était inutile. Elle s’assit d’un coup sur son lit. Tapotant aveuglement sur sa table de chevet, elle attrapa la boite de médicaments et l'ouvrit précipitamment. Sans prendre le temps d'aller chercher un verre d'eau, elle avala une pastille. Au bout de quelques minutes, le bruit ne fut plus qu'un léger bourdonnement. La blonde se permit de rouvrir ses yeux doucement dans le noir.

« -Uh… » Elle ravala un glapissement de peur, plaçant une main sur sa bouche. Devant elle se tenait une énorme créature difforme. Elle referma les yeux. C’était sa maladie, ce n’était pas réel. Une odeur nauséabonde lui monta au nez, elle venait du monstre. Et si ? Et si c’était réel ? Non. C’était une hallucination elle délirait.

Refermant ses, elle tente de se calmer, prenant de grande respiration. Quand elle se sentit à nouveau calme, elle entrouvrit un premier œil. Le monstre avait disparu.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, elle bondit hors de son lit, prenant sa couette avec elle et fonça dans son armoire pour s’enfermer dedans.

_Tu es toujours aussi folle_ Lui murmura la voix.

Elle l’ignora, se concentrant sur sa respiration. Petit à petit, son corps se détendit et son esprit vogua vers le royaume des rêves.


	5. Dimanche 15:02

Adaline était assise sur les marches de sa maison, ébahit par la vue devant elle... Des poules ?

Pendant un moment, elle s’interrogea sur sa santé mental, elle ne s'était pas autant dégradée... Nan ? Et pourtant, deux poules picoraient tranquillement des graines sur le sol, gloussant de temps en temps. Quand l’une des poules attaqua brièvement sa voisine qui empiétait trop sur son coin, la jeune fille pencha sa tête sur le côté, perplexe. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas les remarquer hier ?

Un rire la sortie de ses songes. Levant la tête vers l’origine du bruit, elle croisa le regard amusé de son père. Elle le contempla un instant pour chercher la raison de son amusement. Lisant son interrogation, il fut le premier à s’exprimer.

« -Tu devrais te regarder… ça fait au moins quinze minutes que tu regardes ces poules »

Un petit rire sorti de la gorge de la jeune fille.

« -Depuis quand est-ce qu’on a des poules ? »

« -Deux ans… Un peu moins. On les a prises pour Cody, moins prenantes qu’un chien et comme ta mère est allergique aux poils de chat… Et puis, c’est pratique au petit-déj' quand on a des œufs. »

Un sourire doux s’installa sur les lèvres de son père. Il regarda les marches où elle était avant de s’assoir lourdement à ses côtés.

« -Comment ça va ? » Elle ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Retournant son regard vers les poules. Bien. Pour l’instant, tout se passait à peu prêt bien. Elle n'avait pas encore retrouvé toutes ses marques et avait l'impression qu'un voile s'était posé devant ses yeux : tout était si semblable et pourtant, plus rien n'était pareil.

« -Je n’arrive pas encore à réaliser que je suis de retour… Mais je suis contente »

Reportant son regard vers son père, leur regard se croisèrent.

« -Tant mieux… Et… Est-ce que ça va aller pour demain ? »

Elle baissa les yeux.

« - Je sais pas… »

Elle retint un sursaut au contact de la main de son père dans ses cheveux. Il lui tapota gentiment la tête. C’était le premier contact physique qu’elle avait avec sa famille depuis qu’elle avait été interné. Elle ferma les yeux pour savourer la chaleur qui en émanait.

« -Ne te mets pas trop la pression. Et si tu sens que c’est mieux pour toi d’attendre un peu avant de reprendre les cours, n’hésite pas, tout le monde comprendra ! »

Elle secoua négativement la tête. Si elle n’y allait pas demain, elle n’aurait pas le courage de reprendre l’école tout court. Une petite angoisse monta en elle. Elle avait vraiment peur de voir la réaction de ses amis. Ses parents lui avait dit que ses camarades n’avaient pas été informé de sa maladie, le choix de leur dire la vérité lui revenant. Elle était à la fois reconnaissante et en même temps, aurait préféré l'inverse.

Devoir expliquer son soudain retour était tout aussi angoissant, devoir choisir entre la vérité ou bien le mensonge était un dilemme qui lui prenait un peu trop la tête. Et elle ne savait pas encore quoi faire.

« -Est-ce que je leur ai manqué ? » Ne pu s’empêcher de demander la jeune fille. Son père la regarda pendant quelques secondes, cherchant brièvement de quoi elle voulait parler, avant de hausser les sourcils, comprenant soudainement.

« -Bien-sûr ! La rouquine…Lydia je crois ? Elle n’a pas arrêté de venir pour nous demander pourquoi tu ne répondais pas à ses sms pendant trois mois. Elle est même allée voir la police pour nous accuser de cacher ta disparition ! »

Adaline se mit à rire. C’était du Lydia tout craché : quand elle avait une idée en tête, elle ne la lâchait pas et savait se montrer têtue à souhait.


End file.
